


fills that fill stephen up

by meowrails



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Felching, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Pet Play, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Whump, bottom!karl mordo, tags to be added as prompts are filled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Prompt fills from the Doctor Strange kinkmeme. Most will be explicit in nature and around 1k words. Each chapter is a seperate fill.





	1. bell

**Author's Note:**

> so pet play is totally my jam, i had to fill this. some of stephen's thoughts may or may not be me projecting stuff. oh well.
> 
> Prompt: Strordo dialogue prompt: "You look pretty in your new collar, pet."

Whenever they would delve into this particular mindset, Stephen would almost always find himself kneeling by his lover’s chair, enjoying the feeling of fingers running through his hair. He would crawl between Mordo’s legs and nuzzle his face into his thighs. Out of all of their usual habits, Stephen liked it most when Mordo hooked a finger into his collar and would pull back as he fucked him from behind.

It had all started with Mordo casually mentioning he prefered cats over dogs, it didn’t take long for it to turn into something much more intimate and primal. Today, however, was not a usual day.

Stephen was sitting on Mordo’s lap on their bed this time, back against his chest, as a supposedly new collar was latched around his neck. He reached up a hand to feel it and heard a soft chime.

It was a collar for a kitten, bell and all.

He didn’t speak, he wasn’t allowed to, but he nuzzled his face against Mordo’s palm in gratitude. They spoke about this a while back, how it would suit him. The other sorcerer lingered idle fingertips over his chest, running calloused hands over the fleshy, pink nubs on his pecs. He took one of his nipples and toyed with it, causing Stephen to writhe on his lap. 

Before Kamar-Taj, Stephen had been too embarrassed by this particular desire to ever indulge in it. Christine was wonderful, if not a bit vanilla, and wouldn’t understand. Mordo, however, didn’t seem to have any qualms about what Stephen wanted as long as he was in charge. Always the master.

A breath ghosts against the back of his neck. “You look pretty in your new collar, pet.” 

Stephen gasped as he felt Mordo tug his collar and practically mewled in response. The bell rang on his neck, ever so quietly--Mordo chuckled at it.

Mordo grabbed the bell to tug his head for a kiss, hands roaming between his pupil’s thighs to stroke him, then unbuckled his own trousers to pull out his cock. Stephen pressed back against it and allowed him to grind into his ass, the head teasing his already loose and lubricated hole.

He’d teased him for ages with an insertable tail with white fur, promising that one day he’ll fuck Stephen while it was still inside him. It would be so much, he’d never been that full before, but if he was stubborn and dedicated, he doubted he’ll turn away from such a challenge.

Stephen wanted to speak, he wanted to be coy and tease his lover until he ended up getting fucked against the mattress, but Mordo was always tantalizingly slow on purpose just to drive him mad. A hand crept down his navel and gently stroked his shaft. 

He melted against Mordo’s chest, looking down at his leaking, red cock throb into the man’s palm. A whimper escaped his lips which then turned into another mewl. There was a growl to his ear as Mordo somehow pulled him closer, pressing kisses to his jaw. 

“You are desperate, my pet.” The sorcerer murmured to his skin, enjoying the light red marks that covered his neck. Stephen wanted it to be covered in ones that were purple and blue, preferably from Mordo’s fingertips -- but he couldn’t asked to be left breathless, he only moaned in response.

A hand left his cock and held his hips, a stray finger pressed against his hole. Stephen jerked, the bell on his neck jingled, and heard a chuckle from the man behind him. 

“Such a sweet face, such dirty sounds.” Each word is accentuated with a pressed of his finger, until it slips in and quickly reached that one special spot that caused Stephen to squirm. His collar filled the room with its sound, teasing him.

He whined. Finger still inside him, Mordo bended him over until his face was against the mattress and he was practically presenting himself to the other man. Stephen arched his back to move into his finger, hoping that it would somehow let the man know that he wanted more, more! -- but Mordo held his hips so tightly that he couldn’t move. 

Completely submissive and pliant, it wasn’t a common sight for Stephen Strange to be this way. But this alternate persona was reserved for his lovers, for Mordo only. The man coated more lubricant against his entrance and pushed in another finger to scissor him open. 

Stephen gripped the bedsheets at the sensation, the burn. “Master Mordo...”

It happened all too suddenly. The fingers left his body and were replaced by the man’s cock, pushing into him without any mercy. A hand crept under his chest to hold as his neck, holding up his head so Mordo could speak to his ear. A drop of sweat fell down Stephen’s temple, he knew fully well which rule he had broken.

He may or may not had done it on purpose.

“I told you not to speak.” Mordo spoke through his teeth. Stephen’s eyes rolled back before he closed them. Hips slap against his backside as Mordo mounts him “Do you want me to punish you?”

He nodded. Stephen wanted him, a thousand times over. 

Mordo brought down a hand against the side of his thigh, the man beneath him gasped out. It’ll leave a red mark, stinging throughout the rest of the day beneath his clothes. He cherished the feeling, hoped that it would sting forever, another reminder of his downfall, though this would be a much sweeter memory than a car crash.

His lover moved into him, cacophonous groaning and whimpering filled the room as Stephen was buried to the hilt, fingers still grabbing at his neck to keep him close. 

He mewled, growled -- the bell around his neck jingled as a reminder of who he belonged to. Stephen felt Mordo’s fingers tighten against his neck and he felt the wind that caught in his throat, unable to escape for a few blissful seconds.

Mordo pressed apologetic kisses to his jaw and neck, moving slower this time. Stephen wished the man would eat him whole.


	2. groans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Strordo Prompt: Late at night, Mordo hears loud moaning coming from Stephen's room. Assuming Stephen's in pain or in danger, Mordo rushes to the room and opens the door. Instead of seeing what he thought he'd see, Mordo actually walks in on Stephen masturbating/using sex toys while moaning out Mordo's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like i wasn't posting enough this past week, i've been working on a new pretty long fic, so have this quick fill in the meantime.

Kamar-Taj was surrounded by tough concrete walls, hexes and spells that protected it from any incoming attack. Along with the barriers created by the three sanctums, The Ancient One managed to keep the compound safe with minimal harm for centuries. Possibly millenias. Which was why they were so unprepared when Kaecilius and his zealots turned against the masters and attacked Kamar-Taj from within. Anyone allowed inside the building had to be authorized by a well trained master or by the Ancient One herself, thus Mordo was usually in charge of recruiting, and why they both blamed themselves for their oversight on Kaecilius.

Now that the man was rampant, and any of the other students could be lulled into his lies of Dormammu at any time, security inside and out of the compound was increased tenfold.

Complete with masters overseeing all of the students around the clock. From the crack of dawn to the setting sun, at least one person had to be awake in order to alert anyone of any potential danger, specifically the Ancient One.

Tonight, it was Mordo’s turn. Their schedule would have usually mandated for him to guard over the students once a week, but after the death of a few masters on Kaecilius’s hand, he had to stay on guard at least three times a week. He had charms that would substitute actual sleep and give him the energy to save him from exhaustion, but suffice to say that he was growing tired with each second.

Nothing had happened for the past days, other than a passing monkey stealing something from the kitchen, there was no reason for him to be on his fullest alert tonight. Mordo sat down on the floor of the hallway in the student’s quarters and meditated for the while. His mind’s eye could stay watch for the time being, he needed his actual eyes and body to relax.

An hour passed, Mordo was just about to turn his meditation into a quick nap when he heard a groan from one of the rooms.

It was faint, very much so, but just loud enough for him to notice it in the quiet stillness of the night. He kept his eyes closed but was no longer meditating, making sure the noise wasn’t just a coincidence.

Just moments later, another groan escaped through the door, followed by a quick whimper. That was Strange’s room, the poor man must be in pain because of his hands.

Mordo stood up and walked towards his door. He heard a ‘ _Ow, fuck. No_.’ whispered, but he was so close to the room that he could faintly hear it.

Did the man need help? Medical attention? They had healers, Mordo knew basic healing spells to sooth pain, that could always work.

The sorcerer shook his head and leaned his back next to Stephen’s door instead. The groans grew a little bit louder, more frequent, and Mordo would suddenly hear his name being whimpered out along with the occasional hissed out ‘ _ow_ ’. As time passed and Stephen’s sounds of pain did not subside, Mordo found himself growing increasingly worried with each passing second. The american somehow continued to find himself in dangerous situations, or harm would find its way to the man.

That being said, Mordo did not move from where he leaned against the wall. He shouldn’t ignore his post just because of his crush on this ridiculous man. The sounds didn’t sound urgent or like some sort of emergency just yet.

“Oh, shit. _Karl!_ ” Stephen yelled out with a broken cry and a loud thud that definitely woke up half the hallway. That seemed like an urgent emergency.

Mordo barged into the room, expecting Stephen to be wrestling some sort of creature or zealot that managed to slip by past him. Instead, he saw Stephen with his head and back on the floor while his legs were still on the bed with sheets draped over his hips, just low enough to see his still hard cock and cum-covered chest. He was panting heavily, chest and cheeks flushed pink with arousal. His hair seemed like a mess and Mordo was pretty sure he saw stains of cum on Stephen’s beard. There was a faint hum of something vibrating. Stephen was too far gone from his orgasm to notice him immediately.

It didn’t take a detective to piece together what had really happened here.

Mordo blinked once, twice, then closed the door again, only to find out that a few of the students had woken up from Stephen’s cry. The master assured them that there was nothing to see, it had just been a nightmare, and that they should retire to their bedrooms. Most of them didn’t seem particularly fooled by his lies -- he’ll have to deal with the consequences of that later.

He allowed himself into Stephen’s room again, closing the door behind him, and this time found a hastily organized bed, the man pretending to be asleep beneath the covers, and a vibrator thrown in the corner of the room still buzzing away as if it had been thrown out of panic.

“Strange, I know you’re awake. Do you believe I am some sort of idiot?” Mordo hissed under his breath. He managed to turn the vibrator off with his foot and heard a rustle of bed sheets.

After a pregnant pause, Stephen spoke up, voice muffled from under the sheets. “I’m usually not that loud, you know.”

The only thing Mordo could do in response was sigh. Stephen sat up, sheets still covering his lower body, and the sorcerer couldn’t help but think about how adorable he looked as he smiled softly at him, cheeks still flushed and hair still uncut and messy.

“You don’t seem that angry. If you were, you wouldn’t be standing over there with a half-chub instead of kicking my ass.”

Mordo looked down and, sure enough, his cock strained slightly in his trousers. He crossed his arms, his face unreadable. “...You were thinking about me.”

“As I usually do.” The american seemed to have a permanent half-smirk imbued on his face at all times.

Stephen slowly rose from his mattress and sauntered towards him, skin bare and flushed and sweaty. Shaking hands were placed on either side of his hips, pulling them closer. Mordo didn’t protest or step away, he could feel himself forgetting the fact that he should be outside guarding the other students, but Stephen somehow managed to make him forget everything that existed, magic and all, with just a simple touch of his fingertips grazing against the front of his pants. This man will be the death of him.

“How did you sneak that thing into the compound?” He tried to keep himself composed. Stephen chuckled.

“Relax, Karl, it isn’t a gun. It was in my backpack, one of the few things I didn’t sell so I wouldn’t starve.”

Stephen touched him with his palm now, rubbing him through his pants. The master’s voice hitched as he spoke. Their eyes were locked as they spoke between shuddered breaths.

“You want to know what I was thinking about? What I think about every night I know you’re pacing outside my room?” He whispered. Mordo felt lost in his spell, he nodded.

With one hand, Stephen gently pushed him until he was leaning against the wall, cock now completely straining in his pants. Mordo watched at the man bit his lower lips and struggled to pull him out of his clothes. The master couldn’t help but relax after seeing him struggled and stopped Stephen to pull out his cock himself.

Stephen didn’t bother hiding his enthusiasm once he saw his dripping prick. He bit his lips, widened his eyes, and looked like he was two seconds from dropping to his knees and swallowing him down. Mordo pressed his hands to the wall behind him to steady himself, he’s never had anyone look at him with such hunger in their eyes.

Stephen wrapped one of his large hands around his shaft and starter to stroke him, twisting his wrist and rubbing his thumb over his slit. He stopped, brought his hand up to his lips to lick his palm, and continued. It was obviously not the first time he’d done this.

He grabbed the american by the nape of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, lips dragging against each other as Mordo moaned. The student smiled against his jaw to press gentle kisses to his earlobe.

“When I was touching myself I would imagine you would sneak into my room in the middle of the night and fuck me.” Stephen began. The sorcerer bit his lip to avoid making any noise that could alert the students once more.

“Sometimes I imagine you push your cock inside me slowly, gently. And we could go on for hours on end until you milked me dry.”

“Oh gods-” Mordo brought a hand up to his mouth to bite on it.

“But most of the time I imagined you would fuck me against the mattress, pinning me down and I could barely breathe ‘cause you’re moving so fast. And you have a hand covering my mouth so no one would know what you get up to during your shift.” He felt Stephen’s sly grin against his skin. The man licked a stripe up his neck then bit his ear. “Or maybe you would like that. That all the other students know which one’s your favorite fuck toy. Stephen Strange, the annoying and arrogant new rookie, underneath you and begging for your cock. Imagine how jealous the other masters would be, knowing that I’m all yours.”

This wasn’t real, it was too good to be real. Mordo groaned and Stephen began to pick up his pace. Without warning, he got to his knees to press his tongue against his leaking slit, pre-cum coating his full, pretty pink lips.

“You like the feel of my hand?”

“Yes.”

“Good, cause this was the hand I used to fuck myself open earlier. Every time I would stretch myself open I thought that it was your fingers, Karl. That you were fingering me as quickly as possible so you could just fuck me already.”

Mordo leaned back his head and closed his eyes, bucking his hips into Stephen’s hand. “I am... not as inpatient as you.”

His student answered by licking a stripe from the underside of his shaft to the head, the suckled the head, taking in every last drop of pre-cum.

“I’m still loose from earlier, you know? Bet you could fuck me right now. You could push me to the floor and just stick in your cock.” Stephen sighed dreamily. “But my vibrator is nowhere as big as you. I bet it would burn. I would be so _tight_ , Karl.”

Each word of that sentence was accentuated with a stroke on his cock. He felt it twitch and somehow grow harder from Stephen’s voice.

“Oh, you like that. Don’t you?”

Mordo gritted his teeth and dragged his fingernails against the wall behind him. The man stopped to suck on his head as he stretched his hand, no doubt hurting from the constant movement. Placing a hand on the back of the brunette's head, Mordo pushed him a bit further, trying to coax him into sucking his more of his cock. They locked eyes again and Stephen smirked with a mouth full of cock then swallowed him down.

He sucked his teacher’s cock with a determined pace, one of his hands on Mordo’s hips to keep steady himself, the other cupping his balls and playing with them.

Mordo had no idea what the man got up to back in America apart from being a doctor, but he was far too good at this to only have given blowjobs once in awhile.

He made the mistake of opening his eyes to look at Stephen once more. The man’s cheeks were bright red now, lips swollen from sucking cock. Stephen was still naked and was toying with his nipples, possibly ignoring the half-hard cock that hung between his legs. All of his attention was on pleasing Mordo, the grey eyes that stared back at him were full of mischievous wonder.

Mordo felt himself getting closer and gasped. “Stephen, I-” But the man kneeling in front of him interrupted.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me, Master Mordo.”

Ah, that seemed to do it.

He came with a low, bitten back groan, fingers digging into Stephen’s shoulder. His student didn’t mind any amount of cum that stained his beard or chest. Any amount of cum that was left on his cock, Stephen cleaned up with his tongue. He reached for one of his bedsheets and cleaned off his face with the fabric. It was disgusting, Mordo could have easily gotten the man a paper towel from the communal bathrooms nearby.

Stephen stood up and helped him tuck his cock back in his trousers. “You liked to be called that a _lot._ ” He said with a giggle.

“I suppose I do.” Mordo glanced down to the man’s still interested cock. “Do you need help with that?”

“Don’t worry about it. If you end up sucking me off too then you’ll get hard again and we’ll just end up in a vicious circle.” The american winked at him. “Besides, you have a job to do, don’t you.”

Mordo closed his eyes, embarrassed. “Shit.”

“Ooh, I like it when you swear.” Stephen laughed again then yawned. “How about you take a rain check and you can come back tomorrow and we can do this properly. Maybe during our _private_ sparring session?”

The teacher gave Stephen a quick kiss to his red lips. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“I’m always full of them.”

After sharing more kisses and a quick goodbye, Stephen went back to sleep. Mordo left the man’s room and closed the door behind him, a relieved sigh escaped him.

  
It was about time something _interesting_ happened during his guard.


	3. wi-fi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strordo Prompt: For some reason I like to think Mordo is in charge of the wifi lol, so when he checks out what Stephen's been doing with it and finds very... specific porn searches, he has to talk to him about it in what more or less becomes "please, Stephen, stop watching interracial gay porn inside the library"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i had to look up amature porn names for this one thanks guys. Yes those are all actual vids you can check out on pornhub, go wild
> 
> This is dumb and slightly ooc but i wanted to write something silly in between writing dramatic stuff. Enjoy

Being the main master in charge of overseeing the student’s progress, sometimes Mordo felt like an actual teacher. Not much unlike the ones he had in his boarding school as a child. The Ancient One made him fill reports and records, update her on who was being troublesome and who was improving, and work around his schedules and lessons of the week with her approval. To follow this simile, she was the Kamar-Taj principal and he was... the physical education teacher, he supposed.

Which would make Wong a sort of history teacher. He could imagine it perfectly, Wong would be the sort of teacher he would have been afraid of as a child, as most of the adult students in the compound were.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy this aspect of his job, it was necessary to maintaining an organized record of each future sorcerer. Kamar-Taj had evolved through the years and they were now gaining at least two dozen new rookies each year.

The only part he could consider tiring was the fact that, for some reason, The Ancient One had made him oversee the use of the wifi.

Mordo wasn’t going to lie, he was not entirely great with computers or technology in general, but he knew just enough to be able to check the student’s (and master’s) activity, just to make sure they weren’t up to anything illegal in the premises. Mordo remembered the day a very confused technician had been allowed inside in order to modernize Kamar-Taj to fit the basic needs of the era, most of the younger students were frustrated with being forced to send their families handwritten letters. Mordo personally has no one to send letters to, but had to address the concern to the Ancient One. Perhaps that has been the reason he was in charge, because he was the first to speak up.

Very few instances where they had a student doing illegal things over the internet have appeared over the years. There had been one case of a young man trying to access the deep web to look at  _ very _ illegal underage pornography (he’d been properly disposed of, Kamar-Taj had no place for pedophiles) and another student who was trying to sell drugs via magic. 

Other than that, what the students got up to was fairly normal. They checked their emails, watched netflix, tried to research a subject of some sort of magic they were learning online, or watched (legal) porn.

It was usually the later.

At first, Mordo hadn’t been entirely comfortable with knowing his students  _ preferences _ , but it had turned out to be slightly useful. If one of the students watched humiliation videos, he should probably try to resort to positive reinforcement to talk to them in order not to create an awkward situation. If he could make out from their internet history that one of the students had a bondage kink, he probably shouldn’t show them the extremely suggestive entrapment relics scattered around Kamar-Taj. Also, that the Crimson Bands Of Cyttorak weren’t an ideal substitute for physical rope, they stung.

Honestly, it was an unorthodox way of getting to know his students, but it seemed to work well enough. He never crossed any boundaries, he had no interest in doing so, and the students learned to respect him and trust him with their secrets.

Until Stephen Strange came around and made Mordo go against all of his previous moral views on whether or not it was alright to lust over a student.

For the first few weeks, Mordo saw nothing incriminating from the man’s history. He was supposed to check it twice a week. All the american would do is send emails or look up information on how to alleviate the ache in his hands with herbal teas or special massages. As annoying as he could be, Mordo felt pity for the man’s condition. The scars in his forehead would give him headaches as well, Mordo could relate. Still, it was no excuse to not be able to do any spell correctly.

Weeks and months passed and they grew comfortable with each other. While they had not used the term, they could be considered friends, and now trained and sparred together almost every day. Stephen was improving faster than anyone he’d seen and, like any good teacher, Mordo felt nothing but pride in his heart. 

Perhaps a bit of lust as well. 

The very thought of acting on these feelings, however, would be ridiculous. The man seemed to have some sort of romantic attachment to someone, a women, no less, judging from the inscription on the watch he wore almost every day. No, Mordo didn’t expect to have any sort of chance with Stephen Strange. 

Which was why it he was especially confused when he checked the student’s previous night’s internet history and found out that someone had been watching nothing but hours worth of interracial gay porn for the past three days. Which was all coming from Stephen’s tablet. Which he used in the library. And in his room. At night.

Mordo blinked once, twice and somehow his hand moved by itself to click on one of the links.

He doesn’t know what’s worse, the absurd fetishization of skin color the required its own subcategory or the names.  _ A Happy Hole In Harlem. Black Ballers 2. Take That Dick White Boy.  _ Mordo closed the tabs immediately and held his head in his hands.

Worst of all, the man was watching a few of the videos in the library. Mordo doesn’t have the strength to ask Wong whether or not he was masturbating in a public area. Thought, of he was, he would’ve known by now. Wong didn’t care if it would affect Stephen’s reputation, there was no way he was going to allow any trace of semen in any of his books.

As eccentric as Kamar-Taj was to newcomers, there were rules to uphold that couldn’t be ignored and public masturbation was absolutely one of them. (Unless it was for some sort of spell, he recalled a few that needed sexual energy, but even then those were done in private.)

He sighed and sent Stephen a message to come to the master’s conference area. Or teacher’s lounge. Whichever he prefered to call it. Usually, Mordo hated texting, but the situation was far too awkward to explain over a phone call.

If Stephen had some sort of weird fetishization over dark skin, Mordo could already feel any tinge of attraction towards the man leaving his body. 

The american arrived moments later, holding a book and with that stupid smile on his face. 

“Hey, I’ve never been allowed here before.” He said, sitting on the floor opposite to him. 

Mordo blinked, of course he’s never stepped foot in this room, he was still just a student. Must he always state the obvious? “No, no you haven’t.” 

“So, what did I do wrong this time?” He spoke as if he believed he had not done anything wrong. “I’ve been studying and reading nonstop and you know it. Wong can vouche for me.”

“This is not about that, Strange.” He took a deep breath and laced his fingers together, putting on his best  _ teacher voice _ , as Wong called it. “If you do not know, I am in charge of overseeing the student’s internet use.”

Just with that, he already saw Stephen slump in his seat, cheeks growing pink with embarrassment. 

“I have to survey the student’s history in order to make sure that they are not up to anything illegal in the compound. And... um, I can also see where said student is using it.”

“Fuck.”

_ Must the man be so vulgar?  _ “Bottom line is, please stop watching interracial pornography in the library.”

For the first time since he arrived to Kamar-Taj, Stephen actually showed he could feel shame, Mordo believed he felt none of it. The American cleared his throat, cheeks burning crimson now. “Listen, I can explain-”

“There is no need.”

“It’s not what you think. It’s not some sort of fetish.”

Mordo frowned at him. “You have five seconds to choose your words very carefully, Strange.”

Stephen took the entire five seconds to look at his hands, as if he was weighing his options. Mordo tapped his pen on the table, Americans were often ridiculously insensitive, he had no doubt that Stephen was a nanosecond away from saying something careless.

“I was watching them cause I was imagining someone.” Stephen blurted out in a flurry, so fast that it took Mordo a moment to understand what he meant.

For a second, his heart beat like a mad drum in his chest, but it calmed down quickly.  _ No, be realistic. It is not you. _

“You were... imagining someone.”

Stephen laughed, sounding less embarrassed. “Yeah, he’s really handsome and hard to get so I just... settled for my imagination instead.”

The teacher sighed. “Stephen, I don’t have time to listen to you rave about Master Drumm. You are dismissed.”

“It’s not Drumm!” 

The man was smiling now, a small smirk curving his lips. Why must he tease him so? Toy with his emotions? 

“Whoever it is, I suggest you talk to them.”

“It’s you! Fuck, it’s you, Karl.” Stephen was waving his hands in the air, as if he couldn’t believe what he was saying. Mordo couldn’t either.

“...What?”

“I was watching bad porn because I was imagining you were the one fucking me! You seriously forgot  _ everything _ you think you know when you got here, huh?”

Mordo brain felt like it was short circuiting. He blinked once, twice, then cleared his throat. “You are dismissed, Strange.”

“...I’m guessed that’s a no, then.”

With one last defeated sight, Stephen got up from his seat on the floor. Mordo raised a hand to stop him. “I believe you require additional lessons. Please come to my quarters at night time today, once you find the time.”

Stephen gave him a confused look that quickly turned to an excited, blushing grin. “Of course, Master Mordo.” He purred. 

“Also, Stephen?”

“Yes?”

“If you masturbate inside the library ever again be sure that I  _ will  _ tell Master Wong and he will most likely kill you.”

That wasn’t a joke, they were both aware that Wong would kill them both with no hesitation from hiding such lewd acts that were occurring in his library from him.

“So, no library sex, then?”

“Have you already brushed up on your lessons on the Mirror Dimension?”

“Just started, actually.”

“Then we will have to wait and see.”

Stephen left the room with a wicked grin on the face that reminded him of his youth. Mordo sighed and held his head in his hands, he had no idea what he got himself into.

  
In the meantime, he might retreat to his quarters and browse through the websites that Stephen frequents to prepare.


	4. misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strordo prompt: Stephen has to learn how to concentrate even in the most distracting of circumstances. Which is why Mordo's blowing him under a table at the library while Stephen has to make a wonderful conversational partner with an overtly chatty Wong without the latter noticing what's happening under the table. This is all for educational purposes, of course. It has nothing to do with their UST. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was really quick and messy. i guess i just wanted to write some random smut and ended up having to connect it all, lol. anyway, at least it's longer than the other prompt fills! hope u like it!

Stephen had always considered himself to be a great student. In college, he swept the floor of his classmates with straight A’s, multiple scholarships and quickly becoming the favourite of multiple professors. In high school, he managed to balance weed, girls and boys, and a 4.0 GPA without a hitch, which got him the ‘Most Likely To Succeed’ award in the yearbook. Sure, it was an award that was usually given to nerds, but it lead him to greatness and riches.

Not that it all mattered anymore.

As it turned out, being a student in Kamar-Taj was completely different from any other educational experience. There were classes, teachers and groups. There was in hand experience in the field of study. He supposed his sparring and training sessions were the equivalent of phys ed. Yet, magic aside, the dynamic between masters and students was.... different.

First there were the  _ sexual magic _ classes, which were taught by Mordo. He expected the guy to be bashful about the subject, but after years of teaching it, he’d seemed to have grown indifferent to the half-lidded, blushing looks the students stared at him with. At one point in the class he showed the students how to make someone orgasm at will, a spell that they should only use in private or for self-defence, and the poor student that had been chosen in demonstration ran to the bathroom to clean herself up. 

Mordo had been a good five feet away from her when he did the spell, just a wave of his hands the the young woman double over in her seat and let out a loud whine before covering her mouth quickly after. The master dismissed her, allowing her to leave the room, then made sure to stare once more that the spell should only be used in private, and not to embarrass innocent people. When he spoke, his eyes locked with Stephen’s for a brief moment in an unreadable expression. Was he being accused of something?

Definitely not something he ever saw in Cornell. 

Over the past few weeks, Mordo eventually became his personal teacher per the instructions of the Ancient One. They were sparring, training and studying together almost daily. And the lines that distinguished a teacher and student were becoming blurrier by the day.

They were dancing around the subject, silent about the clear intent behind every lingering touch, every half-spoken word that dripped of underlying tension. It was infuriating, and frankly Stephen couldn’t give a damn about the divide in power Mordo held over him. He was currently his best student, the Ancient One wanted them to work together for a reason. 

That, and the fact that he hasn’t been able to orgasm properly since before he arrived at Kathmandu because of his broken hands, were making him tip over the edge. Mordo noticed.

“You are distracted, you head is in the clouds. Do you  _ want  _ to be defeated so easily?” He had asked, looming over him as he fell to the ground the second time that day. He was right, Stephen was too busy looking at the man’s muscles in order to concentrate on the fact that the man was about to kick him in the stomach.

“Maybe I do. Maybe I’m just using some mind game to distract  _ you,”  _ Stephen answered cockily. With a swift move of his leg, Stephen attempted to trip the man down to the ground with him. Mordo jumped and evaded it without a hitch, Stephen groaned.

“You, of all people, cannot play mind games on me. Even if you could, your head is too distracted thinking of Vishanti knows what to think of one.” Mordo laughed. 

“It’s just personal stuff.” The American mumbled. “I’ll be back trying to kick your ass properly by tomorrow.”

He was offered a hand to help him get off his feet. Stephen didn’t let go of it even after he stood. Fingers laced together on their own accord, neither of them spoke of it. 

Mordo cleared his throat. “It seems I have been distracted myself, I did not notice how late it is now.” 

Stephen looked up to the sky as the last remnants of sunlight from the day illuminated the courtyard, but only barely. 

“Personal problems, you said?”

He shrugged. “There’s a lot of stuff clouding my mind right now. Usually I just meditate until it goes away but it’s getting harder.” He tried his best not to chuckle at the coincidental double-entendre of the last word.

“Stephen, if there is anything you need, I am here to help. Your well being is important to me.” Mordo’s expression was unreadable once more. “I will be in my quarters for the remainder of the night if you need me.”

Finally, Mordo’s hand fell from of own, leaving his student in the middle of the courtyard alone as he walked away.

There was only one thing he could do.

He retreated to the communal bathroom and cleaned himself thoroughly, washing away all the sweat and grime from sparring. It was still strange for him to bathe out in the open, where he couldn’t hide the scars in his hands at all. Stephen closed his eyes and let the water fall on him, wondering whether or not this would really be a good idea.

At this point, Stephen had nothing to lose but his dignity. And  _ knew _ Mordo was attracted to him, if not all of the man’s actions would be unexplainable.

He turned off the water and changed to his own clothes, a shirt and sweatpants that were one of the few remnants of clothes that he managed to bring. Part of him wished he could make himself look more presentable, but he’d have to make due.

Stephen walked to the master’s quarters and knocked on Mordo’s door. A few seconds later, he was greeted by his teacher wearing a very expensive looking silk, black night ensemble and a deep green robe tied around his waist. If if wasn’t for the fact they were in Kamar-Taj, the man looked like he just stepped out of a Great Gasby scene.

“I didn’t expect you to come.” Mordo said as he allowed him in. The rooms for the masters were bigger than his own, large enough to fit an actual mattress and not a cot, along with a table for tea and a bookcase that was filled with novels that didn’t seem to have anything to do with magic, a lot of them were in a language he couldn’t understand. There was an incense in the middle of the table, an open book and a pair of glasses, he must have interrupted Mordo’s reading. It was pristine and organized like the man himself, Mordo didn’t say anything as he looked around.

“Your room is nice.” He finally said.

“Us Masters are allowed more privileges and can indulge in material possessions. I indulge in reading.”

Stephen eyed the man. “Yeah, it fits you. Though I didn’t expect you to be so... prim and proper. How can you afford all this?”

His teacher gave him a wavering look, jaw clenching before he spoke. “That is a story best left for another time. Please, sit.”

Stephen instinctively sat on the plush, queen sized mattress instead of on by the tea table. The duvet was so soft, so warm he couldn’t help but lean back into the bed and remember his former bed. He took it all for granted.

“Why are you here, Strange?”

The American opened his eyes, like he just remembered why he was here. “Um--Right, it’s about my... problem. The thing that was distracting me.”

Mordo raised an eyebrow and sauntered closer to him. “You need my help.”

“Yes.” He licked his lips. “You remember that spell you taught us in the, uh, sexual magic class? The one that made us cum instantly?”

The man was silent, still staring into his eyes, and gave him a small nod.

“So, because of my hands I can’t actually masturbate properly and I haven’t been able to cum for months and all I can do is rut against stuff or hope I do it in my sleep but usually at night all I get are nightmares, y’know? I know this is a weird request but I just gotta cum properly, at least once.”

“Stephen.”

“You don’t even have to touch me just do the spell and I’ll be on my way and--”

Mordo placed a hand on his shoulder. “Stephen, stop.”

He almost flinched at the touch,  _ almost _ . It surprised him how long he’s actually been without being treated like this, with calmness and tenderness, and all of the times he can recall have been by Mordo. By his teacher’s strong, calloused, steady hands. 

“Lie back, I will take care of you.” He said, voice unwavering. Stephen did as he commanded and lied back on the mattress, his heart was beating so fast in anticipation he thought he might faint.

Mordo sat beside him and rested a hand on his chest, feeling as it rose and fell in shaken breaths.  _ So long, it’s been so long. _

“Do you trust me?”

Stephen bit his lip and nodded. With one final permission, Mordo’s hand lingered over his heart for a moment before drifting down to his abdomen, his navel... then pulled down on his sweatpants.

He tsked, “Nothing underneath,” a finger dragged over the shaft of his cock teasingly, “you were expecting this, weren’t you.”

“You always tell me to be prepared...” His voice was getting breathless with just a simple touch like that. He wasn’t going to last very long. “M-Mordo, fuck.”

His teacher ignored his squirming and took his cock in his hand, stroking it achingly slowly. Stephen’s shaking hands didn’t know what to do with themselves, so they held onto the duvet beneath him. 

“You are very sensitive. Is it because of your abstinence or are you always like this?” Mordo’s voice had a smile to it. Stephen whimpered.

“W-Why don’t you find out?” He tried to sound teasing, cocky, but it came out with a crack in his voice and a gasp. 

Mordo settled for a faster pace, clearly enjoying how Stephen was letting out small groans every time the man’s palm went close to his crown. He was completely hard now, leaking so much that Mordo didn’t need any sort of lubricant to stroke him faster. Could he thrust his him and try to fuck himself in Mordo’s hand? It seemed against the rules, the only one he didn’t want to consider breaking. Mordo was doing him a favor, and he was a strict teacher, he didn’t want to walk away from this without getting to cum.

Mordo leant forward, their faces inches apart. He was simply watching him, seeing Stephen gasp and blush bright pink beneath him. Stephen’s eyes darted to the man’s full lips and leaned up to kiss him. Mordo allowed their lips to barely graze together, smirked, then pulled back again. 

“Keep your eyes on mine, Strange. Focus.” 

Stephen tried his best, he really did, but he had to close his eyes at the pleasure and bury his head into the pillow. “Mordo, I’m close. Fuck.”

His voice felt so small, so vulnerable--he wasn’t sure whether or not he liked it.

“Stephen,” his voice was stern and steady, “look at me.”

He forced his eyes open, or at least half-lidded, as he bit his lip. Mordo’s face was so calm, so authoritative. It looked teasing, amused by his pleasure. Stephen bucked his hips and groaned again. “I’m gonna--oh god. Master Mordo, please let me finish.”

At that, Mordo’s lips parted in a gasp for a moment, then nodded. Stephen finished in his teacher’s hand. He panted and didn’t notice until later that Mordo had retrieved a handkerchief from his drawer to clean his hand and Stephen’s cock. 

“My first name is Karl. I believe you should know that now, considering the circumstances.”

There was an edge to his voice Stephen couldn’t place. “Karl...” He tested the word. Yeah, he could get used to it. “So, if this something that can happen again?”

Mordo--No, Karl gave him a studied look. “Of course, you clearly need help with your attention span. I believe I can teach you to focus this way.”

Not exactly the reply he was expecting, but it was better than getting kicked out immediately afterwards. He glanced at the front of Karl’s pants, noticing he had an half hard on. “Hey, lemme help with that.”

“There is no need. Go to your room and rest, you haven’t earned it yet.”

Christ, the idea of having to  _ earn _ the man’s cock just made him want it more. Mordo knew him all too well.

When they gave their final, awkward goodbyes and Stephen left the room, he wondered exactly what he got himself into.

\---

They didn’t talk about it the next day. Or the day after that, but there was an obvious shift in the way they acted around each other. When they sparred, Karl was gentler, using the fact that he knew Stephen was attracted to him to distract him. When they were done, the Master would help unbind his hands and brush off any dirt and grime that landed on his training outfit. They were small things, things that most students passing by wouldn’t find out of the ordinary, but Karl knew what he was doing. It was just enough, but not at all enough to sate him again.

All Stephen could think about was of their encounter in Karl’s room. 

It wasn’t until a few days later that Karl began to touch him intimately again. This time, he pressed kisses to the back of his neck or a hand to his lower back. Only ever when they were alone and no other peering students could catch them. It was so gentle, so caring that Stephen allowed himself to be fooled for a second that this was more than part of a lesson.

He retreated to the bathhouse after their sparring as per usual and was surprised to see that Karl was tagging along next to him. 

They said nothing as they arrived and took off their clothes, but the tension was so thick he could cut it with a knife. There was only one other student washing himself at the moment, most of them did in the morning. Karl and Stephen glanced at each other as they retreated so individual showers. Shortly after, the student put on his clothes and left, paying no attention to the pair, and closed the door behind him. 

Stephen turned on the water and started to wash himself as per usual. It was rare to ever get hot water, it was always lukewarm or freezing.

A cold hand pressed on the small of his back. Stephen didn’t flinch, he knew who it belonged to, and leaned back into it. He didn’t turn around, didn’t speak when he felt Karl’s hand lower to cup his cheek and squeeze. 

“Hello to you too,” Stephen shuddered. Karl pressed closer against him, dragging a hand over his abdomen. “Oh, someone’s happy to see me.”

“Must you ruin every moment with an unnecessary quip?” 

He turned his head to look at his teacher, he didn’t look angry. In fact, he’d never seen Karl look this satisfied before, smiling back at him before pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Stephen rested his hands on the wall in front of him to support himself. Karl’s lips pressed to his jaw this time, then his neck, making him gasp. 

“Anyone could walk in on us. We have to act fast.” He said, his hips moved slowly, his cock between Stephen’s asscheeks. The American groaned. 

“You’re the one teasing.” Stephen was still looking at him, hoping that Karl would realize why he was parting his lips. All he wanted was a kiss, or would that just be too intimate for them? Stephen had no idea what their status was, what sort of game they were playing. He felt a hand graze over his nipple and grab at his pecs. 

At the sound of his whimpers, Karl continued to play with his nipples, fascinated by how sensitive they were. Stephen rested his forehead on the wall as water rushed down his back. “Be quiet, or do you want to get caught?” He hissed.

Stephen scoffed in between a gasp. “There’s no way you, fuck, would allow that. Y-You probably put a spell in the room or something.”

Out of nowhere, Stephen felt the head of Karl’s cock press against his entrance. His breath hitched--they had no lube, no prep, nothing but warm water against their skin. 

“Mind your tongue.” Karl warned with an angry tone, yet one of his hands were dragging soothingly over his back.

It was probably a hollow threat, Karl knew better than to do that. But  _ god _ , he’d let him. He’d let him to anything.

Karl came with a grunt on his lower back, the water cleaned it off shortly after. Stephen stayed still, breath shaking from anticipation. 

“Karl, I-I didn-t--” 

The master chuckled. “I know. Eye for an eye.” 

He let out a pathetic whimper and turned around to face his teacher, cock still hard and aching. With a wave of Karl’s hand, the water turned off, leaving Stephen shaking. He felt so embarrassed, he truly thought this all meant something more. 

“Um, so that’s all, I guess?” He asked. Fuck, he was cold now. Karl noticed and summoned a towel and started to dry him up. 

Once he finished, he hummed in thought. “Perhaps, we shall see.” 

With that, the man began to walk away, with one swipe of his hand, the water left his body and clashed against the wall, leaving him dry. Binds of cloth and fabric started to form around him and, within seconds, Karl was fully clothed as if nothing had happened. The perfect spells for a quickie, Stephen will have to learn those soon. 

“Oh, and Stephen? You were right about me putting up a spell, I would never be so careless.” 

He looked around him and noticed that the world seemed to reflect back. Oh, they were in the mirror dimension. He always assumed most people used this spell for sex, anyway.

Stephen shivered and walked over to where he left his clothes.  _ Perhaps. Perhaps. _

Why must Karl be so fucking cryptic?

\---

He didn’t have any sparring session tomorrow, he had absolutely no reason to see about Karl Mordo, even if his mind kept screaming for him to do so.

Stephen retreated to the library, the only safe haven he had in the compound apart from his room. He was definitely the student who spent the most time in the room, Wong managed to tolerate him only because he repected his dedication. He could deal with that.

Stephen went to his usual table, happy to see that Wong had already placed the books he wanted to study by his seat. He flipped open the first one. Babylonian, much to his dismay, he was rusty in that one. 

He took a bite of his apple and began to read, contempt with the idea of wasting the entire day here. It smelled like incense and herbs, calming enough to put anyone to sleep if he wasn’t so engrossed in his reading.

In fact, he was so fixated in the book that he didn’t hear the faint sound of a small portal being formed under the table. It wasn’t until he felt a hand cup his crotch that he jumped in his seat.

_ What the everloving fuck. _

He leaned down and, sure enough, Karl was kneeling between his legs with a smirk on his face. “Karl, what--” He whispered. Well, hissed. 

“I made up my mind.” Karl’s hand was quick to reach beneath his robes and start palming him. “I believe I owe you something.”

Karl lowered the front of his pants and wasted no time. His tongue pressed against the slit, teasing him and making him squirm in his seat, growing harder with each passing second. They locked eyes, Stephen saw a playfulness in his teacher’s eyes that he only ever saw in the moments they were together. 

“Wong might see us.” He breathed out. Karl scoffed, his cock resting on his cheek. 

“He is listening to music. Do not worry, by looking at you I just know that this will all be finished very soon.” 

The European licked his lips before wrapping them around the head of his cock, warm heat surrounding his already fully-hard flesh, and Stephen decided that there was no way he was going to stop this. He looked behind him and, sure enough, Wong had their back turned to them and headphones on his ears. Stephen bit his lips and spread his legs ever so subtly so Karl could get closer.

The man did, bobbing his head and almost swallowing him down. Stephen pretended to focus on the words in front of him, one hand to rest his head on and another to reach down and cup the nape of Karl’s neck.

A soft  _ fuck _ escaped his lips. Karl was really good at this, who the hell was he sucking off before him? He ran his hands through the man’s hair, earning him an throaty, low groan from Karl. Stephen bit his lip and checked behind him again, Wong was in his usual place.

“Karl...” He said softly. God, he was overstepping his limits, but the man was far too talented at this for him to really care. Stephen rested his forehead on the table and continued to stroke Karl’s hair under the table as the man sucked and licked at his cock with reckless abandon.

He was close, so close. Thoughts of finishing all over his teacher’s face was tipping him over the edge. Or even better, the idea of Karl swallowing his cum without missing a drop. Stephen curled a hand to grab at the man’s hair. 

A sudden, hard knock against the wooden table made him jolt up.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit. _

“You fell asleep.” Wong said, arms crossed and unimpressed. “Was practice difficult yesterday?”

_ Oh god, not now. _ Stephen gulped, hoping that his burning cheeks didn’t give him away. “Y-Yeah, sorry. Um, it was fine. I just didn’t sleep well “ 

Karl stopped, no longer bobbing him his but simply holding him in his mouth, his tongue teasing and coaxing the head of his cock. Stephen tightened the grip on his hair. 

Wong narrowed his eyes. “Were they nightmares? There are spells and books for that.”

Stephen shook his head and gritted his teeth. “No. Yes. I don’t know, I-I can’t remember.” He didn’t have the balls to tell Wong to fuck off.

Speaking of which, Karl had released his cock from his mouth and was now happily running his tongue over his balls. Wong noticed that he dragged his nails over the wood of the table.

“Stephen.” The librarian said, voice as calm and unreadable as ever.

A drop of sweat fell from his temple. “Y-Yeah?”

“What are you up to?”

Karl stopped completely this time. The only thing touching his cock was the cool air that entered the library. 

“Nothing at all. Nothing, just reading and sleeping.”

He heard a very faint hum from beneath the table, he wasn’t sure if Wong heard it as well.  _ Fuck.  _ Karl escaped through the same portal he came in.  _ Fuck. Shit. _

As if things couldn’t get worse, Wong grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. Stephen stumbled to hide his cock back in his pants. The librarian’s face was just inches away, face just as terrifyingly unreadable up close. 

“I don’t know how they do it in New York, but masturbating in the library is prohibited, Strange.”

Stephen stuttered. “I-I wasn’t--I swear I--”

“You are hereby banned.” He said, though he wasn’t sure if the words were real or not because he found himself falling from the sky, or through time and space, and fell straight against the ground of the courtyard. It was only a couple of feet up but just enough to hurt. Possibly bruise.

One of his hands throbbed in pain. Stephen held back a whimper, and not the good kind.

_ Karl. Where the hell are you? _

Stephen was officially tired of this game they were playing, of the way the man kept toying with his emotions. He wanted a clear answer or else he would have to end all of this. As much as it hurt. He came to Kamar-Taj to fix his hands, not be roped along in some guy’s sexcapades. 

He didn’t  _ want  _ to have casual sex anymore. Perhaps it was because of his near death experience, perhaps it was because of Christine letting him realize how much of a dickhead he was, but he wanted something real and passionate, something that wouldn’t hurt him any more.

That’s it, he was paying the man a visit.

He stumbled to the Master’s quarters and stopped in front of Karl’s door. He knocked,  _ hard,  _ over and over and not caring how much sound he made. 

“Karl, I know you’re in here!” He banged it again. “What the fuck?!” 

A figure was standing behind him. It was Karl, looking at him with a stoic expression, arms crossed and leaning against the wall behind them. “Try not to break my door.”

Stephen glared at him. “What the hell was that all about?”

“It is part of our arrangement, is it not? I provide an nice evening, then you do the same for me.” 

He was in awe of it all. “Since when did we make an  _ arrangement?! _ I didn’t even know this was some sort of contract, I thought this it was--”

Two students stopped to watch him yell, then moved along once he turned quiet and blushed from embarrassment. One of the students whispered something at her friend, God knows what the hell they think of him now. He glanced at Karl, who was gritting his teeth. 

Karl pushed his hand forward in the air and the door to his room jolted open. They walked inside without a word, door slamming behind them and breaking the silence.

Stephen stopped, his hands shaking now more than ever. “I thought this was all something more, I didn’t know you saw me as just your student-with-benefits.”

He expected multiple scenarios in his head of what was going to happen. Stephen imagined Karl throwing him out, ending it all, making him change to another Master, shouting at him, laughing at him--He definitely didn’t expect Karl to look so confused. Heartbroken, even.

“I thought you... were the one who was comfortable with this arrangement.”

Stephen stopped and blinked, running shaking hands over his face as he realized what was happening.

_ Oh my god.  _ They were idiots, they were fucking idiots.

Karl slumped to sit on the edge of his bed, losing and sort of confidence and poise he had just seconds ago. Had it been all an act? 

“You want more of me?”

Stephen clenched his fists. “I want all of you, Karl.”

Their hands threaded together, neither of them said how this all could have been avoided if they just  _ spoke  _ and simply sat them, possibly blaming themselves or each other. 

“No more games, please. I just want something real for once.” Stephen pleaded, sighing in defeat.

“I am a complicated man.” Karl muttered. “If I were you I would stick to our previous arrangement and let me go.”

He shook his head. “No way, you saved my life, Karl. You’re the only one who will laugh at my jokes. Have you seen me? I’m a complicated guy too, but you read me like an open book. We can try this.” 

The man turned to face him. And kissed him, actually kissed him this time. Stephen could be content only kissing him and doing nothing else. 

When they broke apart, Karl giggled, dimples and all. “I cannot believe you are banned from the library.”

Stephen scoffed, there was no ill-intent behind it. “No thanks to you. I didn’t know you would be that into public sex.”

“Ah, about that--I don't believe I am, I simply thought it would excite you enough to stay.”

“Trust me, I’m excited enough just thinking about the things we can do in private.”

  
Karl smiled fondly and kissed him again, looking as if a ton of weight had been lifted from his shoulder. Neither of them wanted to think about the fact that they had to get early tomorrow for training, nor the fact that they will eventually have to talk to Wong about what truly happened.


	5. praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strordo dialogue prompt: “When we start, don’t forget Green is okay, Yellow is be careful or slow down, and Red is stop.” & Strordo dialogue prompt: “I love you.” “I …” “It’s OK. You don’t have to say it back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORDO WHUMP! BOTTOM MORDO! SOFT MORDO! it's all in here folks!!!

“Seriously? That’s what you’re into?” 

With a controlled tone, his lover muttered out a, “Yes.”

The smile that spread across Stephen’s face was priceless. He rested a hand on Karl’s cheek, noticing his discomfort. He was a guarded man, there were walls he built around him that not even Stephen could go through. The fact that he admitted this to Stephen after less than a year of being together was a huge deal, both of them knew. 

Still, it wasn’t going to stop him from teasing.

“So, what kind of praise are you into?” He continued. “Like, stuff about how hot you are or about your...  _ performance _ ?”

Karl paused before answering, he wasn’t looking at Stephen’s face. If he was pale, Karl would be beet red, he’s sure of it. Even with his scarred fingers, Stephen could feel the heat against his palm. “...The latter.”

Stephen laughed, not at him, but at Karl’s bashfulness. It was such a rare look on him, he wished he had a camera. “No wonder you were always hanging around The Ancient One like a teacher’s pet, you just wanted her to tell you how well you did.”

Time had passed since her death. It was still a delicate subject, but at the very least now Karl could talk about her without wanting to strangle something. “I was loyal to her for many reasons but I never took her praise in a... sexual manner.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “You sure this doesn’t stem from any ‘mommy issues’?”

Karl’s grip on his waist tightened. “Stephen...” He gritted out as a warning.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop. I’m just still a bit shocked, y’know? I didn’t expect you to be the kind to get excited over being called a  _ good boy _ .”

“I don't like that.” He lied.

“Yeah, I know. How about...” He stroked his chin in thought. “What if you tell me what you like and we can try it out tonight?”

It was like Stephen just asked Karl to give him is social security number. He gulped, Stephen continued to stroke his cheek. The fact that he was even considering saying it out loud already had Stephen’s heart beating out of his chest. “Or you can tell me what you don’t like.”

He seemed more comfortable with that. “I don’t enjoy being hit or humiliated. I don’t like--” Karl cleared his throat. “Anything that has to do with blood or knives or that can leave bruises, save for choking. I am fine with being tied down and blindfolded... I trust you.”

Stephen pressed a kiss to the man’s scarred temple. “Well, your days of fucking me into the mattress are over. Now it’s your turn.”

“Christ, Stephen.” Karl shook his head and pretended to be annoyed by his words, but Stephen was sitting on his lap and could feel his  _ growing interest _ press against him. Stephen waggled his hips for good measure, cause Karl to huff in response. 

He leaned down to kiss him, soft and sweet. Karl’s hands drifted from Stephen’s hips and went lower, squeezing and pulling him close. The American chuckled against his lips.

“Save it for later, Karl. We have things to do.”

Karl groaned but obliged. “Fine...”

“I thought I was supposed to be the impatient one?”

“You still are but the things you say are--” He bit tongue. “Your voice.” He didn’t have to say anything else, Stephen was well aware of how much Karl enjoyed his voice.

Stephen stood up, his hands now resting on Karl’s hips so they were facing each other. “Then I’ll be sure to talk  _ a lot  _ tonight.”

The sorcerer walked away with a smirk on his face, the Cloak tagging along behind him. Karl was left on his chair to use any for of breathing exercises he remembered to calm himself down. 

He buried his face in his hands, part of him was dreading whatever may happen tonight, the rest of him was far too eager for what Stephen had in store.

 

\----

 

Karl sat on their bed, legs crossed as if he was about to meditate, but his mind was racing--far too fast to calm himself down in that way. Stephen was behind him, carefully tying his hands behind his back with magic. His hands shook too much for him to do it without help. Once he finished, he leaned down to press a kiss to Karl’s palm and tested how tight it was.

“Is that okay?” He asked, moving in front of him to help him off the rest of his clothes. 

Karl nodded, he felt at lost for words.

With a wave of his hand, his clothes deconstructed off Karl’s body then reconstructed itself on the floor, folded and pristine as ever. He was completely naked now, sitting with his back against the bed frame and his knees pressed together, covering his cock. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed by his body, Karl was well aware that he was quite attractive, but Stephen was still fully clothed and staring at him with hungry eyes. Their roles had been reversed, Karl wasn’t entirely sure how to take it.

Stephen noticed his discomfort and sat in front of him so that they would face each other. He rested his hands on Karl’s knees. “Karl, you know the rules of this, right?”

Christ, he was growing impatient. Karl frowned. “Of course I do.”

Despite his answer, Stephen repeated them for good measure. “When we start, don’t forget green is okay, yellow is be careful or slow down, and red is stop.” 

“I know how traffic lights fucking work.”

The hands on his knees tightened their grip. “Karl, you asked me to do this. I’m trying my best here.”

Karl was a man who enjoyed being in control. He has held to that belief with an iron grip throughout most of his life. It wasn’t until today that he stopped to consider that perhaps he was holding on too tight.

For a moment, Karl huffed, then lowered his head. “I apologize. This is very new to me.”

“It’s fine. How are you feeling right now?”

“...Green.” It felt ridiculous to say it out loud, but the way Stephen looked at him as he did made it all worth it.

“See? That’s it, well done.” Slowly, Stephen spread his knees apart and caught sight of his half-hard cock resting against his navel. Thought, with the way Stephen was talking to him, he was growing more interested by the second. “Oh, that's nice. You should see yourself...”

Without warning, Stephen leaned in to press a kiss to Karl’s inner thigh and  _ bite _ . Not too hard, but enough for him to feel it and sting. Karl gasped, bucking his hips for more. His thighs were strong and well defined, but they were sensitive, Stephen always liked to play with the tender skin when he sucked him off. “Now we’re eager, huh?” He teased, still kissing Karl’s thighs but completely avoiding his cock.

“Yes.” His voice was breathless.

“I didn’t say you could talk.” Stephen's voice was low, rumbling and purring with every word, smooth as silk. So different from the man he fucked, who was usually sensitive and flustered. Karl bit his lip.

Stephen continued, “you can only say your words if you want to stop. You can also say my name, or call me however you like, is that clear?”

What would he call Stephen? He didn’t want to use the word  _ master _ , it was what Stephen called him, what he used to call Kaecilius.  _ Sir  _ or  _ mister _ were too uptight, it was what he called his grandfather. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, trying to rid himself of those painful memories just this once.

Karl nodded. “Green, Stephen.”

His lover didn’t mind the use of his name, and if he did, he didn’t seem like it. Stephen only continued to tease him, lips pressing ever so closely to his cock but not actually touching him. Wet, slick fingers brushing against his entrance but never entering him. Karl wasn’t used to being denied pleasure, the last time he did this it had been rough and painful and mostly one-sided. He choked back a sound from the back of his throat. And his voice, oh his voice, whispering obscenities and promises into his skin. 

“I can wait to fuck you. Do you know how long I’ve dreamed about this? About being the one who gets to see you squirm and hear you beg? I bet you look gorgeous when you do.” Stephen’s body was beside him now, but one of his hands were rummaging around the nightstand, while the other was caressing his chest. “Look at that, you’re already hard by just hearing me talk. I hope I can make you cum more than once, I want to see you get sensitive and breathless. I want to hear you beg.”

Karl’s thighs began to tremble. A finger pressed against his entrance, coated with lube, and entered him slowly. It had been so long with he’d had someone inside him, Karl couldn’t hold back with moan that escaped him. He wanted to speak, tell Stephen to fuck him already, but he wanted to be good. He wanted the man’s gentle, loving words etched on his skin with every kiss. 

“God, you're so tight. You’re gonna feel so good around me.”

The words were nothing he hadn’t heard before, they were the same words that he’d told Stephen when he fucked him. But the man said it with such awe and care in his voice, finger slowly dragging in and out of him. Karl held on to Stephen as he sat against him, spreading his legs further so he could watch Stephen insert another finger. 

The man was a doctor, he knew how to find his prostate, but he wouldn’t. Stephen was just scissoring him open, teasing Karl so he would beg and make the same soft noises he would. Karl bit his lip and refused, burying his face into the crook of Stephen’s neck. 

He head a soft laugh against his ear. “It’s alright if you don’t wanna make any sounds, but I’d love to hear you. I bet you sound real nice, baby.”

Karl wished he could cover his mouth and hide the pathetic whimper that escaped him. His hand strained behind his back. At the sound of it, Stephen kissed his cheek, his temple, his ears--”You like pet names, don’t you?”

He was silent, it was part of the rules, but he nodded, lips parted and eyes half-lidded in pleasure as Stephen pushed in a third finger. Long digits moving slowly, both to tease and so Stephen’s hands wouldn’t from the constant movement. Karl’s eyes darted to the sight and he caught sight of Stephen’s eyes, still just as hungry and a ridiculous, giddy grin on his face. He would wipe it off if he could, but  _ god _ , Karl would be lying if he said he didn’t love this. 

“What other names do you like? You can speak now, if you want.” Stephen murmured, looking at him intently and reapplying lubricant to his entrance. 

Karl hesitated before he spoke, he knew his voice would come out shaking and breathless. No doubt was Stephen enjoying the sight of him losing control. “G-Good boy...” He whispered, and watched as Stephen hastily shoved a hand down his pants to palm himself. Karl’s voice affected him as well.

If the man was a dog, his tail would be wagging hysterically. Stephen groaned and pressed against his hip. His hands struggled in their binding, he wanted to touch Stephen so badly. “Shit, Karl...” He slipped out his fingers and kissed him, both of them were trembling and panting with arousal. “You’re such a good boy. So good. You like being a good boy?”

Karl nodded and licked his lips, his hips moved forward at their own accord. Without Stephen’s fingers, he felt empty, desperate to be filled again. Karl could feel himself melting into a headspace he’d denied himself for so long. “ _ Yes _ , Stephen.”

“And why is that? Why do you like being a good boy?” Stephen was speaking nonsense now, the first thing that came to mind. He was just as far gone as Karl. His trembling hand was stroking Karl’s inner thigh while the other stroked the head of his cock. 

The Baron whimpered, actually  _ whimpered. _ Stephen considered it a personal triumph. “Because no one... has ever touched me like you do.” 

Their lips crashed together in desperate kiss. Stephen wrapped his arms around him and grinded against his cock, heated flesh dragging against each other, pre-cum dripping into their stomach. Stephen lowered his hands to his hips and helped Karl out of his magical bondage in his wrists. He had his head buried into his pillow and shuddered as Stephen dripped more lube to his entrance. “Shit, Karl--Forget everything I said about not talking.” Karl allowed himself to glance his eyes at his lover, who was keeping his legs spread with one hand and now stroking his cock with the other. “Be as loud as you want.” Stephen’s hand was on him and Karl moans, low and quiet. 

“Y-You are a terrible dom, then.” Karl muttered out. Stephen chuckled. 

“I can’t help it, baby. It’s hard to focus around you.”

He closed his eyes, actually feeling embarrassed. Or perhaps overwhelmed. It had been so long since he gave himself to another person, and this time he finally felt cared for and revered and  _ whole.  _ Stephen leaned down, still stroking him and teasing his slit just to hear him whimper again. Karl did, just for him, only ever for him. He felt light headed and placed his hands on Stephen’s shoulders for leverage, the man moved his thumb to the underside of the head of his cock, where he knew he was especially sensitive. Karl’s back arched in pleasure, he could feel a drop of sweat fall from his temple. Stephen continued with his merciless touch, saying the filthiest words that went over Karl’s head. He could feel the wind trying to escape from his lungs that could only come out in moans and breathless sounds, sounds he hadn’t allowed himself to make in years. “ _ Stefan...futu-i.  _ You will-- I am going to--”

Stephen moved lower to nibble at Karl’s thighs for extra measure. “I told you I want to make you cum more than once.”

He gripped the sheet beneath him, eyes still closed. Karl wasn’t usually this loud, any noise he made would be hidden under Stephen’s incessant moaning. Being on the receiving end of all the attention was making him weak, vulnerable. He gasped again as his muscles tensed up. Was this what it felt like to be desperate? To be gasping and wanting to finish? If it was like this every time he gave himself to Stephen, he was sure he will become addicted to it. 

He felt a tongue against the head of his cock and Karl felt himself reach his edge. With a choked off moan, he came on Stephen’s lips. The man lapped it up without a second thought and pressed to fingers to his cheek, wiping off the cum that landed on it, to press his fingers to Karl’s full lips. He licked them clean.

Karl panted and opened his eyes, but even then it took him a moment to realize that Stephen was pushing his knees to his chest and had the head of his cock against his entrance. His heart was already beating fast enough from his orgasm--it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest when Stephen pushed in deep inside him. He was oversensitive and spent, a stuttered whimper fell from his lips. “Stephen. Oh god--”

“Shh, that’s it.” Karl instinctively wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist. Stephen was moving, thrusting deep and without mercy. “Color?”

For a moment, he forgot what Stephen was talking about. He groaned, “y-yellow.”

Stephen took a moment to calm himself and stopped. Karl did the same and clenched around him to make him groan. The room was filled with their heavy breaths and the smell of sex. Desperate for some sort or friction again, Stephen moved in shallow, short thrusts. “You alright now?” His voice came out as a whine.

He nodded beneath him. Karl’s cock was growing interested once more, he already felt eager to cum again, hopefully Stephen will so the same inside him. 

Despite his impatience, Stephen didn’t move, he smirked. “I want to hear you say it. What do you want me to do, baby?”

_ Christ.  _ This man was going to kill him. His words could be read as teasing or cocky, but he said it with such genuine awe, a breathlessness to his voice that said that he was just as excited to be in control as Karl was to lose it. 

“Let me hear you, Karl. I want to hear your voice.” 

He tried to find a way to say these words aloud. The last time he did he did not enjoy the outcome. They were just words, he didn’t understand why his brain had to make this so difficult. Karl shuddered and let out a low whine. “I don’t--... I don’t think--.”

Stephen leaned his head down, still deep inside him and moving ever so slowly, to kiss at his forehead. “It’s fine. You don’t have to do it.”

Karl cut him off with a kiss and a shuddering breath. “ _ Stefan _ \-- Stephen, fuck me. Please.”

His lover gave him sly smile. “As you wish.”

The grip on his hips is tight enough to form bruises, both of his scarred hands holding him in place as Stephen drives his cock in and out, using every bit of his power to fuck him into the mattress and hit the same spot over and over. Karl didn’t know how he did it, it might be magic, it might be the fact that he was really  _ that  _ good, but at this point all he could focus on was the look on the man’s face as he watched him. Lips parted and red, grey eyes staring at his own--Karl couldn’t look away. 

“ _ Futu-i, Stefan, _ ” he managed to stutter out into the air between them, “ _ v-voi rupe. _ ”

The man might have understood him and took his cock in his hands, stroking his shaft and continued to fuck him where it mattered most. Karl could do nothing but wrap his legs around Stephen’s waist and move a hand to the man’s arms, still fully clothed while he was laid bare beneath him, to pull him down again. Stephen buried his face in the crook of his lover neck, licking and kissing him for all he was worth. He didn’t know where to put his hand and eventually settled on the bed sheets once more, he was sure they were going to break. Only then did he realize that he was talking, swearing in Romanian and letting out a litany made only of Stephen’s name. 

“Karl... Fuck...” Stephen kissed his cheek, their chests pressed together as Karl clenched around his cock. 

Lower lip bit until it almost drew blood, Karl screwed his eyes shot as his cum spurted on his stomach. His head swam, or perhaps drowned in the pleasure and he could feel himself gasping. Stephen pulled out, he let out a whimper at the sudden emptiness, and stroked himself over Karl’s abdomen, holding himself up with one arm and fucking his fist with the other. “You look gorgeous like this. Vishanti, have mercy.”

Still panting, Karl forced himself to look away and buried his face into the pillow once more. He heard a chuckle above him, a kiss to his shoulder, then a groan once the man came shortly after on his stomach. Without warning, Stephen moved lower and cleaned him up with his tongue. The man was disgusting--Karl couldn’t get enough of it.

When he came up again to kiss him, Karl covered Stephen’s lips with the palm of his hand. “Do not kiss me until you wash your teeth.” He said with a laugh.

Stephen rolled his eyes but the effect was missed from the smile still planted on his face. “You’ve had my cum in your mouth, why are you pretending to be all prissy now?”

“Yes, but you have mine  _ and  _ yours in your mouth with an added amount of sweat. Perhaps after we shower.”

With the same sharp reflexes Karl taught him, Stephen took his chin in his hand and kissed him when he closed his eyes again. Karl didn’t have the the energy to fight back and accepted defeat. Just this once. Or perhaps he only ever accepted defeat from this ridiculous man. 

When the adrenaline and their post-coital heart rate finally died down, they found themselves curled up in a cuddle, mainly because Stephen enjoyed them. 

The air was silent once more, only their breaths and the feeling of magic filled the air. Stephen was the first one to interrupt, as usual. “So on a scale from one to ten on the ‘dom scale’, how well did I do?”

“Do you want an honest answer? It was a six, you are too soft and lose control as much as I do.” Karl chuckled. “The sex was a ten, though.”

“Mmm, looks like I’ll need more practice. Will we be doing this again?”

“Yes. Yes, I would like that.”

Karl pressed a trembling hand to his cheek, thumb stroking the man’s cheek gently. It would be a while until they could indulge in this sort of thing again, the next weeks are riddled with missions and tasks they must do alone, both in the Sanctum and back in Kamar-Taj, as well as the occasional surprise of random inter-dimensional attacks. Neither of them were thinking about it, allowing themselves to pretend that they had all the time in the world.

Stephen gulped. “I love you.”

The world felt like it stood still. For once, it wasn’t the work of an infinity stone.

“I--” Karl opened his mouth and closed it again. He couldn’t. He can’t.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say it back.” 

The soft smile on Stephen’s face still seemed genuine, if not a bit sad. Karl didn’t apologize, he didn’t have to. 

They will probably never talk about this, about Karl’s inability to say three simple words. Not in English, not in Romanian, or any other tongue. They didn’t talk about their problems just as Stephen refused to talk about his nightmares, as Karl refused to tell him how he gained his scars. He once promised himself he would never say them, every time he ever did the person destroyed him. Albeit tenderly, like a bruise-- from his family to his mentor, too much loyalty turned against him. He could never be sure if Stephen would do the same.

The air was silent again, but tense. Stephen’s hand lowered to press to his chest. “Why don’t we take a shower?”

He nodded and Stephen’s reply was another kiss to his temple before he walked away to their bathroom, knowing Karl would come along. As he walked away, Karl opened his mouth to say the words the man wanted to hear, just for him, Stephen needed it--yet to no avail, he swallowed them back.

  
He stood, breathed, and followed. Perhaps another night.


	6. kitty cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stephen calls Mordo kitten and Mordo wants to die (because he loves it)

After their first rendezvous exploring Karl’s new kink, it quickly became the new norm between them in the bedroom. Karl found out that he enjoyed being filled to the brim, teased until he was making pathetic noises he wouldn’t dare make in front of everyone else, and spoiled so sweetly that he could happily indulge in it for hours. Or having his mouth used, lips wrapped around Stephen's cock and hair pulled until the American spilled down his throat.

As it turned out, Stephen was getting fairly good at being the dominant one after the first few nights. He learned to use their height difference to his advantage, looming over him with hungry eyes, large hands pulling him closer and running over his chest. He knew how much Mordo enjoyed his voice, how he would gasp whenever Stephen spoke to his ear, often with the dirtiest words he’d ever heard. Promises of pleasure and wonderful praises that made his heart bloom inside him. Stephen had accepted his new found role wholeheartedly, and found that he enjoyed making his former teacher beg.

And he was, beautifully so, buried to the hilt with Stephen’s cock, sitting on above him while his trembling hand teased the head of his cock as much as he pleased. The ring firmly placed on Karl’s cock hadn’t allowed him to do anything but wait for Stephen to grow tired of it all and just let him finish, his cock weeping with pre-cum that he would coat his fingers in, making Karl suck them clean.

The man was incredibly patient, they’d been doing this for almost two hours now. His favorite part was when he’d driven his hips up into his lovers perfect, tight hole, without any sort of mercy. Karl had made the most adorable sounds, all breathless and quiet, until Stephen finished inside him. It was still there, he couldn’t wait to cum again and watch it drip down his muscular thighs.

Karl whined, moving his hips back and forth ever so slightly, desperate to get some sort of friction again. Stephen gave him one slow thrust out of pity, hitting his prostate for the first time since they had started. The sound that came out of Karl was... adorable. It almost sounded like a mewl, he wanted to hear it a dozen times more.

He thrusted into Karl’s prostate again. This time, the sound was softer, breathless. Almost perfect, but not the one he was looking for.

He rose up to kiss Karl, his lips open and red. He wanted to fuck the man’s mouth soon, Stephen loved the sights of his fellow master’s plump lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him off like he’d been made for it, and would  _ always  _ swallow him down, licking him clean, like a hungry cat.

Oh, that gave him an idea.

He placed a hand on Karl’s cheek, running his thumb over his cheekbone. Karl leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Yep, definitely like a cat.

“I like that sound you made a lot, you sound like a needy kitten.” Stephen whispered into his lover’s ear.

Karl’s eyes flew open, staring at him, lips slightly open and his cock twitching. He noticed a flush spread across the man’s face. “Oh, you really like that, huh?”

His lover paused, then nodded slowly, inching his hips forward for more. Karl looked at him with half-lidded eyes, he was looking less desperate than before but far more aware, Stephen could practically hear his heart beating frantically in his chest.

“You like being a good kitten?” Stephen asked tentatively, testing the waters. Karl nodded again, a bit more frantic this time.

“Such an quiet little kitten. Go on, give something to enjoy and I’ll give you a nice reward.” He kissed at his jaw. Karl shivered against him.

A few seconds passed and Stephen hears a faint noise come from his kitten. If he hadn’t so close to his face, he would have never heard it. It was a small whimper -- Stephen bucked his hips inside him, trying to make the man louder. “I couldn’t hear you, baby.”

Karl squirmed and bit his lip before making the sound again. It was louder this time, just a bit so, and  _ fuck _ , it was cute. He knew he enjoyed being pampered, but he didn’t think it would extend to far into Karl’s secret kinks.

With a swift movement, he pushed the other man down until Karl was pressed back against the mattress, still panting and gripping Stephen close by his bicep. It must’ve felt humiliating, making these small sounds just for him, but Karl was deep in his headspace, giving him his full trust. Stephen started to move into his lover with small, harsh thrust, just enough to keep him squirming.  

“I didn’t think you would be so eager,” Stephen groaned, still moving inside him. Karl arched up his hips for more access. He had one hand against Stephen’s chest, the other with his fingers on his lips, gently grazing the plump and used flesh, silently begging for a kiss. He obliged, hitting that same sweet spot that make Karl moan, so overtaken by the pleasure that he was slacked-jawed and gasping while Stephen kissed the corner of his lips instead.

“Do you want me to take off your ring?” Stephen whispered. Karl replied with a rushed ‘ _ yes, gods’. _

The instant he did, Karl wrapped his legs around Stephen’s hips and pulled him closer. He took his cock in his hand and stroked himself his lover fucked him into the mattress, hours of pent up desperation bursting through. Karl practically growled, grabbing Stephen by his nape for a kiss. “Call me that again,” He urged, clearly close to finishing.

Stephen moved inside him without any sort of rhythm, gritting his teeth to keep himself in control. “Kitten...”

Karl threw his head back, eyes shut and brows furrowed. “ _ Please _ .”

He moaned. “You’re so pretty like this. I want you like this all the time. Gorgeous, pretty pet. A pretty kitten.” He was rambling now, desperate to cum but his pride was too strong to allow himself to do so before Karl finished.

The shuddering man beneath him came with a whimper, still stroking himself slowly even after finished, white stripes decorating his chest. Stephen wanted so badly to lick it clean, but was busy fucking Karl’s oversensitive body and hearing him groan with every erratic thrust.

Fuck, he looked gorgeous.

Stephen leaned down to kiss his lover, groaning into his mouth as he came, filling Karl up even more.

Almost immediately, Stephen slipped out of Karl and moved between his legs.

“Oh,  _ christ.  _ S-Stephen--!”

He started to lick Karl’s thighs, still sensitive as ever and covered in marks from earlier. He swore that any weight the man gained would turn to muscle, or go straight to his thighs and ass; Stephen adored it. He shoved his tongue into his hole and licked the noisy sorcerer clean.

“Y-You are.... disgusting.” Karl breathed out after Stephen rose up to meet his eyes once again, licking his lips. That earned him a smile.

“Kitty milk.” Stephen said flatly; Karl snorted.

“You’re never letting this go, are you?”

Stephen laid beside him and started to lick Karl’s chest, his head got pushed away. “Stop, I can clean myself.”

“With your own tongue?” Stephen raised his eyebrows, still grinning. “Kitty cat?”

“Stop it.”

“I should get you a collar, one with hearts and diamonds.”

Karl paused before speaking again, every passing moment made Stephen almost vibrate with excitement even more.

“I will consider it.”

“And some fake kitty ears?”

“Maybe.”

“And a tail?”

“You are pushing it.”

Stephen only hummed in response at that, clearly still thinking of the image of his lover wearing a tail plug. Karl frowned and loomed over him, as if he was reading his thoughts.

Stephen expected to get scolded, back to their usual dynamic once more. Instead, Karl rested his head on his chest. He pet his hair, naturally, and felt himself drifting off for a nap, suddenly feeling exhausted.

He felt a sound vibrate against his breast. His eyes jolted awake.

“Did you just... purr?”

Karl didn’t lean up to face him, but could practically feel the man’s smirk radiating from him. “I know a lot of spells you don’t.”

Stephen chuckled. “We’re gonna have  _ so _ much fun.”             


	7. tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strordo prompt: Tentacles. Both of them in the clutches of a many-angled one maybe? A standard ritual gone wrong?? Mordo being used to this kind of... deal with tentacle creatures (secretly kinky Mordo ftw) and him trying to calm Stephen down wins you cookie points!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't part of my trans stephen series but i made him trans here cause i can ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy the tentacles

Stephen eyed the old, tattered and powerful book next to them, then back at his lover, then back at the book. He hasn’t been this nervous since his first surgery in college. Since his first time cutting open someone’s head. Well, complicated spells felt sort of like doing surgery, if he was honest.

Karl just gave him an amused look. Surprisingly, he seemed uncharacteristically less serious about this whole ordeal.

“I suppose you’re used to this at this point.” He said, voice definitely not shaking just a bit.

“When you deal in the world of magic, you meet creatures beyond our normal realm of understanding. You also become quite used to it and... you become thankful that most creatures do not reside on our dimension.” With a wave of his hand, the book passed to the corresponding page. In it, it illustrates the runes they were supposed to do together. “This has been done every year since the birth of Agamotto himself. Even if you don’t want to, it is necessary.”

“So we have to meet with a tentacle dude --”

“I doubt it has a gender. Such benign labels do not exist in its dimension.” Karl interrupted.

“This tentacle  _ being _ just has our way with us because of a deal made thousands of years before we even existed?!”

“Basically, yes. That is the nature of being a sorcerer.”

Stephen gritted his teeth. “What does it want anyway?”

“It feeds off magical energy. We are not the only dimension it travels to, it goes through different ones where it knows that magic resides and it can feed. Depending on species it feeds off, it has different ways to get its food.”

“Why sex?”

“Magical energy is easiest to drain when someone is prone and thinking about nothing. Orgams are the closest the unenlightened reach nirvana. Since most humans aren’t capable of  _ literally _ thinking of nothing, it just makes us orgasm instead.”

Karl sounded so... casual about this. Stephen was starting to have second doubts.

His master pursed his lips. “My love, I understand if it makes you uncomfortable. On any other occasion I would have told another master to take care of of. But we are lacking in master with free time of the moment and, also lacking a... sorcerer supreme, we are currently the two most powerful masters in the hemisphere... We must do this.”

Stephen felt Karl take his hand and swallowed. “Fine, better get this over with.”

“I will be with you the entire time. It will be weird at first, but it’s actually rather... nice.”

At this, the tension in Stephen’s shoulders seemed to melt away and he gave his boyfriend a knowing look. “You’ve had to do this before?”

“Ah -- the former Sorcerer Supreme was a busy woman --  some times some of the masters were assigned with this task.” Karl looked sheepishly to the sight, realizing he’d been found out. “I have only done it twice before... with Wong.”

“No wonder you wanted us to perform it together.”

“The being requires a lot of energy, Stephen. If not, I would have happily done it alone and save you the discomfort--”

“I can’t believe I’m just your sidepiece. You’ve been cheating on your kinder Cthulhu boyfriend with me, haven’t you?”

This time, Karl couldn’t help but chuckle. “I doubt the destroyer of worlds would give us this sort of treatment.”

After a moment of consideration, Stephen finally nodded and placed his hand over the page of the ancient book. “Alright, I’ll bite. Mostly ‘cause I want to see your reaction.”

Karl followed suite, placing his hand on the opposite page just as the ritual demands it. They spoke in a long forgotten language, words echoing through the walls of the building as all lights grew dim and a strong, green glow emanated from the book.

A surge of energy was in the air, the knowing sort when a creature not of this world entered their dimension. As mostly harmless as it seemed to be, Stephen felt goosebumps on his skin.

With closed eyes, Stephen felt something damp and slick touch his hand, then his arm, his robes simply disappearing with the slightest touch. He looked to his side and Karl was equally naked, yet unperturbed.

“It’s real straightforward, huh?”

Karl said nothing, but gave him a huff. They both backed away as the creature’s tentacle appendages escaped from the green glow of the book, over a dozen separate purple tentacles with blue slick dripping onto the wooden floor. Stephen’s jaw lowered in awe, eyes wide and heart beating rapidly. 

The creature has no eyes or face, perhaps it hides it beneath its portal through the book. Stephen has no idea, all he knows is that the tentacles seem to never end and continue to extent towards the two of them, its tendrils touching his chest, his legs, his neck -- completely avoiding his genitalia for now. 

Without warning, the creature lifted the two of them midair, one tendril wrapped around their waist and two others holding their legs spread and vulnerable. Stephen gulped and looking in front of him; Karl was facing him, legs also spread, and saw as the tentacle placed the tip of its appendage to the sorcerer’s plump lips. 

Karl parted them open and sucked. The sight alone was enough to make him moan.

He became so distracted by the sight that he didn’t notice the tip of one of the beings tendril was circling his cunt and pushing in. It was as thick as an average human cock at first, if not more slick, but the deeper it got the thicker it became, and Stephen felt his eyes roll back to his head. Christ. 

“Karl...” Stephen moaned. He caught glance of his lover, who was also being filled while being held mid-air, and had his eyes closed at the pleasure. “Fuck.”

He tried to move his hands to touch his clit, but not only were they restrained against his chest, but one tentacle was trying to slip its way into his ass, and he was pretty sure another was trying to get into his cunt. Stephen’s mouth watered at the realization, he’d be so  _ full  _ everywhere. It was like college all over again.

He heard a voice beside him, it was calmer than him but still shaking from his own sensation. "It will not hurt you -- ah -- just allow it. Oh dear." Karl stopped speaking and let out a low groan, beads of sweat and slick falling from his temple. Stephen nodded in response, even if Karl couldn't see him.

He spread his legs further apart, allowing the creature to continue with its exploration of his body, and felt a tentacle push in deep inside his back end, slick blue fluid dripping from his hole and all over his thighs and cunt. Stephen was positively trembling, babbling pleas and squirming midair at the sensation. At the feeling of a sharp thrust, he yelped.

Neither of the two appendages inside him moved in unison, leaving him limp from the overstimulation. His mouth was open, there was probably spit dripping from his mouth, but he didn’t care at this point. It was so much.  _ So much _ .

In front of him, Karl still had his mouth filled with the tip creature’s tentacle, the blue fluid escaping his lip and dripping from his chin onto his chest. Fuck, he had two inside him as well. Stephen whimpered, wishing he could be part of that his pleasure, but he was on five feet away from him, getting fucked without abandon. 

“Oh  _ God!” _ He felt a tentacle slip against his clit, possibly by accident, but it was just enough to get him riled up once more. “Do that again. Please, do that again.”

The creature ignored him, or simply did not understand him, and continued to fuck into him. It was  _ deep _ , thick enough to feel like a very large cock. Thankfully, it knew of human limits and did not try to move any further. Stephen almost cried, he’d never been this filled and toyed with before. “Please, please -- I beg of you -- touch me right there. Please.”

He moved his hips forward and, as if almost on queue, the creature let go of one of his arms. He instantly started to stroke circles on his clit, the loudest of moans and whimpers escaping him as the creature continued to fuck him.

Stephen would happily die like this.

He was close, so fucking close. Not a single part of his body was not being touched or caressed, the being now demanding that that he put one of its tendrils in his mouth and sucked. Stephen, too out of it to even care anymore, obliged and parted his lips, his tongue dragging lazily over the slick skin. It muffled any sound that came out of his mouth. When he looked to his front, he saw that Karl was being subjected to the same treatment, and looked lovely while doing so.

Stephen forgot how much he enjoyed being used and thoroughly fucked like this. Not that Karl didn’t fuck him well enough already, but he didn’t have five separate cocks that could fill him up like this. Also, Wong didn’t seem keen on joining in for a threesome.

He arched back, still being held tightly and able to do nothing as the tentacles rammed into him. Stephen panted, almost smiling at how good it felt and how absurd this all was. His muscles began to clench, toes curling and teeth gritted as he felt his orgasm swell up and --

Karl let out a yell beside him, then slightly quieter whimpers as the creature continued to move inside him, the tendrils on that side now glowing and sucking some magical energy from the sorcerer. Karl looked as if he had almost fainted -- his chest covered in his cum and his cock and thighs smeared with the blue slick. He fell to the ground as the creature let him go. Only a two feet drop but he was completely out of it, draped on the floor like a dramatic painting.

Stephen started to move his fingers to his clit faster, desperately trying to cum so he could finally  _ breathe _ . He moaned Karl’s name over and over, overstimulated to the brink. A tremble started to form in his thighs, in his entire body, as he finished with a silent scream. The tentacles inside him began to glow as the creature did the same to him, taking away magic energy and stamina in order to feed itself for the time being. Stephen felt exhausted -- and empty, though not from the missing magic but from the lack of anything filling him. 

As the tentacles slipped out, he whimpered, wishing they would stay for a bit longer. Unfortunately, the creature fulfilled its reason for stay and retracted its appendages slowly, all of them going back into the book as it glowed even stronger than before. Stephen, laying on the floor, watched as the last one disappeared into the portal and it closed, leaving the Sanctum dark and the two of them alone once more.

Karl, who had a bit more energy than him, crawled to where he was lying and rested a hand on his face. “You look beautiful like this.” He sat in front of Stephen, caressing his hair. “Did you enjoy it?”

Stephen looked up, still panting, and rested his head on Karl’s thigh. He lazily licked at Karl’s still hard cock in small, slow movements of his tongue, like a cat. “Yes “

Karl gasped. “Oh, my love, you don’t have to do that. You look exhausted.”

Stephen parted his legs and guided Karl’s hand between his thighs. They were impossibly wet, both from his own fluids and from the creature’s slick. “Mmm, you know I like to be touched after finishing.”

The sorcerer above him was very clearly trying to keep himself composed. “You cannot possibly want another round.”

“No, I was just fucked into the next dimension. But I’m needy.” 

With a wave of his hand, Karl used a prestidigitation to make them both clean once more, as well as the slick covered floors. He felt a hand curve around his back and another under his knees and suddenly felt himself get carried over to their bedroom.

Stephen curled up his head against his lover’s chest. “How long until our magic goes back to normal?”

“I would say about a day or two. For now, we can only use more basic spells.”

“That means we get two days of spending all day in bed, right?” Stephen smirked at him.

  
Karl chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You just read my mind.”


	8. size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strordo prompt: Mordo bottoms for Stephen for the first time and boy that's gonna be a problem because Stephen is HUNG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to fill this no matter how unrealistic it is LOL. i'm taking a break from my long fic for this week to work on other things, not to mention that i'm really busy apart from my fic writing. enjoy!!!

Karl stared in shock. Stephen looked down with an ever-present smirk.

The two of them were finally together in the same bed after weeks of teasing, dancing around the subject and almost there  _ but not quite.  _ Karl didn’t enjoy the unspoken, didn’t like to play games and be toyed with, so he put an end to it, pushing the man against the wall and kissing him as if he was drowning with it. Stephen had been more than enthusiastic, absolutely marvelous. But he also understood that it had been quite some time for Karl since he last did this and was fine with waiting for a little while.

The only other man he had slept with before was Wong, many years ago back in his early days of joining Kamar-Taj, when he was still as impulsive and angry and rowdy as he used to be. Sleeping with Wong had felt like... an awakening. He knew the man was slightly smaller than average, it didn’t stop it from hurting when they had sex.

Now he was older, he knew that it didn’t always have to hurt. He knew that they could be prepared and that he trusted Stephen with his life.

Nothing could prepare him for this.

He was kneeling between the man's legs. In front of him, Stephen squeezed his hard cock ever so slightly and pressed it against his plump lips. He licked the head without thinking -- it had been so long since his heart beat this fast. “Come on, baby --  at least the head.”

He’d seen porn before, albeit not frequently, but he always assumed the cocks that appeared there were just all too rare or modified somehow. But now the sort of cock he could only dream of was right in front of him, all nine inches of it.

Karl’s mouth watered at the sight and he did at told, causing Stephen to throw his head back and buck his hips. “That’s it. You like this, huh? Want my cock right in you? God I can’t wait to stretch you out.”

Stephen was so vulgar, it made his cheeks heat up and burn. Wong would have  _ never _ said such things, he doesn’t think anyone else in Kamar-Taj would. Karl whimpered with a busy mouth, trying to get Stephen’s deeper down his throat, but it was useless, it was all too much. 

He pulled back, a string of saliva falling from his bottom lip, trying to hide back a cough. A trembling hand help up his chin and spoke with a soothing voice. “It’s alright, Karl. You don’t have to if you can’t.”

He wanted to. He wanted to  _ so badly _ . Under any other circumstances, Karl would have insisted that he was fine and would have tried again. But he was truly out of his limits this time. The master bit his lip and rose to kiss Stephen, hips grinding against each other. “Shit, that feels good.”

“Stephen,” Karl began, voice breathless. “You never told me...”

The American acted like he didn’t know what they were talking about. The smirk was still plastered on his face. “Told you what?”

“I didn’t think you would be this..  big.”

“Well, you never asked.” His answer came with a deep chuckle, the man’s cock pressed against his backside. “Don’t worry, it’ll fit. And it’ll feel  _ so good _ , baby.”

Karl pouted. “I know it will, nothing’s wrong. I will conquer it.”

“Hmm, by all means.  _ Conquer me _ as much as you’d like.”

Stephen’s fingers were something he welcomed without a second thought. They were slender, and large along with the rest of the man, but delicate both from his injuries and from experience. He rested his head on the man’s chest and moaned, hips moving back into the man’s fingers. Stephen could easily fit two, as he’d already cleaned and partly prepared himself beforehand. It wasn’t enough, it was not nearly enough, the though both made him want to leave the bed or simply have Stephen right then and there, despite the pain.

He felt a kiss on the top of his head, fingers still scissoring him open. He’d forgotten how much he enjoyed this feeling -- being used, being cared for -- it was divine. “Do you want me to fuck you? Or are you still going to ride me?”

Realistically, he should have asked for Stephen to fuck him. It had been too long since he had sex with another man, or anyone else for that matter. He’s never ridden a cock before and Stephen was strong enough to fuck him into the mattress by now.

But Karl never backed away from a challenge like this. He nodded, another finger pushing into stretch him properly. A moan caught in his throat before he could answer. “I want to ride you.”

“With those thighs? You’ll do more than fine.” They kissed again, soft sounds escaping his throat and being uttered against Stephen’s lips as the man managed to fit in a fourth finger. He didn’t have to, it was just for show, but Karl almost doubled over in shock. He’d never whimpered this much before in a single day -- it was embarrassing.

It took another two fingers inside Karl and a lot more lubricant until Stephen felt he was ready. Karl couldn’t really tell, he had no way of knowing if he would ever be ready for a cock of this size, but Stephen was far more experienced than him when it came to this and  _ only _ this. “I... I have never ridden a cock before, actually.”

“You sure you want to try it like that? I don’t have any problem with fucking you. “

With one final thought, Karl decided to take on the challenge and nodded. Stephen shrugged -- he did not care,  he was going to get to fuck him either way -- and settled Karl over his lap, his hard cock resting against the man’s plump ass. He knew it was nice to look at, Mordo had worked hard to achieve it, but it didn’t really help in with this predicament. 

He gave an experimental move of his hips and rose until the head of Stephen’s cock pressed against his entrance. He was being held open with Stephen’s trembling hands, still just steady enough to hold him in place like this. Karl bit his lower lip.

“Take it slow, alright? Don’t try to take it all at once.” Stephen said reassuringly.

Karl took the matter into his own hands and moved Stephen’s away before holding himself open instead. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his body until he had the head of Stephen’s cock inside him. God, it was so  _ thick _ , he had to stop to catch his breath.

The man beneath him hissed, clearly forcing himself to stay still while Karl get used to it. “Stephen...”

“That’s it, that’s it. Keep going, baby.”

Karl held on to Stephen’s shoulder to steady himself and he moved further down, enveloping the man’s cock further into himself, gasping at the intrusion as he did so. He thought he’d done it, he felt so full, but when he reached back he realized he only had half of Stephen’s cock inside him. The whimper that escaped his lips was involuntary and extremely embarrassing.

“I-I can’t -- I don’t think...” 

Stephen brought a hand to stroke his cheek. “Shh, you can do it. Go on, Master Mordo,  _ conquer me _ .”

Karl through his head back and moaned as he lowered himself even further until he was completely filled with Stephen. His thighs were trembling and he hadn’t even started yet. It was so much, so much -- the feeling was even better than he could ever imagine. “ _ Stefan...” _

The American rose to meet his lips, kissing his open, pliant mouth as Karl started to move ever so slightly, hips rocking back and forth, stuck in a haze of pleasure and curiosity. “You feel so good, Karl.  _ Fuck. _ ”

He usually viewed swearing as something unattractive and vile, Karl tried not to do it often himself, but he would be lying if he said it was unattractive when Stephen did it. Everything that he said with his low, velvet voice made Karl want to fall to his arms, and now the man was speaking to his ear, voice low and rumbling, saying such extreme obscenities as Karl started to move up and down his cock.

“You like that? You like being filled up by my cock? You’re so fucking tight, Karl.”

His words felt as if they came straight out of a pornographic video, they were so cheesy and yet... Karl found himself nodding and growing harder with every syllable. His thighs were burning, he thought himself to be a very resilient man but no workout or training really compared to this. “Stephen,  _ please _ .”

“Come on, baby, you can do it.”

In all his years of training, Karl had never felt so exhausted so quickly. He didn’t think sex would be so tiredsome like this, and Stephen kept watching him with a teasing grin on his face. Karl panted and rocked his hips back and forth, currently unable to ride Stephen properly. Stephen’s scarred hands grabbed a handful of his ass, the man was a big fan of it. “Shh, you did well. I’ll move for you.”

Karl shook his head. “No, I-I can... I can do it.”

To prove his point, Karl wrapped his arms around Stephen’s shoulders, the burn in his thighs no quite gone, but he still managed to steady himself and ride Stephen again. He clenched his body as he moved, making the paler man groan and hiss in pleasure, while Karl simply rested his forehead against Stephen’s and whimpered with almost every thrust.

Stephen leaned in to kiss him, his smile still on his face. “I knew you could do it.”

Pitying him, the American took hold of his cock and started to stroke it in time to Karl’s movements. Apart the occasional sounds that escaped his lips, Stephen seemed aroused but not very affected by what Karl was doing. It definitely wasn’t the first time someone rode him -- Karl whined, he needed to step up his game but he had no idea how. 

Eventually, Karl’s legs gave out and he slumped on Stephen’s chest, the man still stroking him, panting heavily. He couldn’t go on. He felt as if he would faint, and he was so close to finishing too. Stephen could tell, though from the sounds he was making he wasn’t exactly hiding it. He continued to stroke his cock, thought it was faster now, Karl eyes rolled back, muscles clenching as he knew his orgasm was drawing near.

He cummed with a loud whine then a drawn out moan -- finishing with a cock inside him felt incredible and so new -- then slumped over Stephen’s body, completely exhausted.

“I-I didn’t... make you finish.” The Romanian mumbled.

Stephen held him by his hips and manhandled Karl until he was laying with his chest against the mattress and his ass in the air. He must look so used and depraved, it turned him on.

Stephen held his ass open and hummed, “Don’t worry, you still can. Just hold still and let me know if it hurts or anything.” 

Karl did as told and closed his eyes as the now familiar burn of Stephen’s large, hard cock went inside him again. He didn’t have to move a muscle as Stephen fucked him, skin slapping against skin, making Karl even louder as he moved into his oversensitive body. He was so full of Stephen and Karl couldn’t help but just hope that the man finished inside him, marking him.

Unfortunately, the man finished all over his lower back. He felt a tongue drag against the skin, no doubt it was Stephen licking away his own release from Karl’s sweaty, used body. He would grimace if it wasn’t so secretly appealing. 

The man slumped next to him and stretched, the smile still on his face. “So, how was it?”

Karl moved until he was resting his head on Stephen’s chest. “It was... good.”

“Just good?”

“It was so much more than I expected.” Karl admitted, his ears burning.

“Does this mean I can brag about this to Wong now?”

Karl glared up at him. “No, you are not telling  _ anyone _ about this.”

Stephen accepted without a fight, and the two of them felt their post-orgasmic haze turn into a need to sleep. 

“...It will be difficult hiding the pain in my thighs, thought.”

The American beside him couldn’t help but laugh and kiss him sweetly. Karl finally closed his eyes and couldn’t help but think about the next time they could do this.


End file.
